The Loud House: Coraline's New Eyes
The Loud House: Coraline's New Eyes is an animated dark fantasy-comedy film based on Laika's first film, Coraline, along with elements from Nickelodeon's The Loud House, Matt Groening's Disenchantment, and Rovio's Angry Birds. Its the first installment and chronology the fourth installment of the Laika-Verse and takes place after Kirby and the Missing Link and before Ed, Edd n Eddy: ParaNorman Activitia. The story follows Coraline and her Loud/Angry friends who enters another world where people where buttons for eyes. Travis Knight, Chris Butler, Henry Selick, Neil Gaiman, Chris Savino, and David Solieni serves as executive producers of the film. Plot Based on the twisted minds of author writer Neil Gaiman and director Henry Selick, Coraline and her Loud and Angry friends have moved into the Pink Palace in Ashland, Oregon only to discover a secret world where her boring life become an opposite when everything is better. But its not due to the secret world created by a mother that wears buttons for eyes. What this other mother really wants its to have Coraline wear buttons on her eyes just to eat her like flies. But when our blue haired girl refuses, Coraline's in a roller coaster of a lifetime as she, Lincoln, Red, and a demon named Luci, must battle the button eyed woman through her wonders of the Other World. Cast *Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud, an 11-year-old boy with white hair and ten sisters. *Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones, a curious 11-year-old girl with dark blue hair. *Eric Andre as Luci, Bean's former personal demon, often mistaken for a cat from Aggie and accompanies Coraline and her friends on her journey as Coraline's pet. *Teri Hatcher as the Beldam/Other Mother, the ruler of the Other World **Hatcher also provides as Mel Jones, Coraline's mother. *Jason Sudeikis as Red, an red angry bird with big eyebrows and one of the colorful flightless birds who serves as Lincoln's pet. *Josh Gad as Chuck, a yellow speedy bird and one of the colorful flightless birds who serves as Lincoln's pet. *Danny McBride as Bomb, a black round bird that sometimes blow up and one of the colorful flightless birds who serves as Lincoln's pet. *Jennifer Saunders and Dawn French as April Spink and Miriam Forcible respectively, a pair of retired burlesque actresses. *Ian McShane as Sergei Alexander Bobinsky, a former Chernobyl liquidator and one of Coraline's neighbors who owns a jumping mice circus. His nickname is "Mr. B" or "Mr. Bobo." *John Hodgman as Charlie Jones, Coraline's father **Hodggman also provides as the Other Father with John Linnell also providing as Other Father's singing voice. *Robert Bailey Jr. as Wyborne "Wybie" Lovat, the geeky, nervous 11-year-old grandson of Coraline's landlady. Wybie is a character introduced for the film adaptation so that the viewer "wouldn't have a girl walking around, occasionally talking to herself". *Keith David as the black Cat, a sarcastic, mysterious, nameless black cat from Coraline's world who appears and disappears at will and has the ability to speak in the Other World. *Caroline Crawford as Mrs. Lovat, Wybie's grandmother and the owner of the Pink Palace Apartments *Catherine Taber as Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud *Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud and Lucy Loud *Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud, and Lily Loud *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud *Jodelle Ferland as Agatha "Aggie" Prenderghast, a ghost of an 11-year-old from the 1700s who was accused of witchcraft. She was only seen in the prologue and a dream sequence. *Bernard Hill as Judge Hopkins, a judge who sentence Aggie to her death. He was only seen in the prologue as an unseen character. *Damien Laquet and Andrew St. Germain as the Rabbids **St. Germain provies as: *** Leady Rabbid *** Goldy Rabbid *** Dolly Rabbid **Laquet provides as: *** Witch Rabbid *Finn Wolfhard as Norman Babcock, an 11-year-old outcast kid who speaks to the dead. He was only seen at the end of the film who was telling the story of Coraline with the Eds. *Adam DeVine as Eddy *Blake Anderson as Double D *Anders Holm as Ed Trivia * The prologue will include a special scene from Ed, Edd n Eddy: ParaNorman Activitia. *Like most of the Laika crossovers, the stop-motion animation is provided by Laika Studios. The 3D animation is provided by TeamTO and Sony Pictures Imageworks while traditional animation is provided by Jam Filled Entertainment and Rough Draft Studios. *The film was originally was supposed to be non-canon, but it was decided to have it canon just to show how Witches were introduced from ParaNorman Activitia. Gallery Lincoln Loud.png|'Lincoln Loud' Lori.png|'Lori' Leni.png|'Leni' Luna.png|'Luna' Luan.png|'Luan' Lynn.png|'Lynn' Lucy Loud.png|'Lucy Loud' Lola.png|'Lola' Lana.png|'Lana' Lisa.png|'Lisa' Lily.png|'Lily' Red.png|Red Chuck.png|Chuck Bomb.png|Bomb Luci.png|'Luci' Category:Laika-Verse Category:Coraline Category:The Loud House Category:Angry Birds Category:Hand Drawn Animation Category:Stop-Motion Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Disenchantment Category:Based on Movies Category:Based on Books Category:Based on TV Shows